<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House of the Genius by LadyMaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460599">House of the Genius</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMaya/pseuds/LadyMaya'>LadyMaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec can be serious, Bond has depth, James is a BAMF, M/M, Mallory as M, Mission Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMaya/pseuds/LadyMaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond enjoys life these days, but when his Quartermaster is taken he shows off the skills the Navy instilled - dedication, delegation and ruthlessness.</p><p>Or</p><p>James is a military commander, why do people not talk about that more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2019-2020 00Q Reverse Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>House of the Genius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/gifts">fabricdragon</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/554728">House of the Genius</a> by fabricdragon.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the most gorgeous artwork, a story that doesn't do it justice. I love participating in this bang and I'm terribly sorry it's late!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scene:   </p><p> </p><p><br/>
IMAGE: James to one side rifle in hand, Alec to the other, Q dressed as a sacrifice to the Genius in a cave entrance, two attendants in white robes.  </p><p> </p><p>Genius (mythology): In Roman religion, the genius (Latin: [ˈɡɛnɪ.ʊs]; plural geniī) is the individual instance of a general divine nature that is present in every individual person, place, or thing. Much like a guardian angel, the genius would follow each man from the hour of his birth until the day he died. ~Wikipedia  </p><p> </p><p>~*~ Italian countryside, near Pompeii.  </p><p> </p><p>The hole in the mountainside was large, wide and easily seen from what had once been an impressive amphitheatre. When the volcano erupted it had shattered the area, leaving the cave entrance and its treasure safe, but filling the space with rock fall and lava. A convenient and useful circumstance that meant James could see clearly from where he crouched behind such a formation, barking orders to the seven other agents in range, and the support staff, both those stationed far enough out to not be seen and those waiting at home.  </p><p> </p><p>With a sharp jerk of his chin the assault began. Bullets, aimed with the all precision five trained agents could produce, created a short hail of noise, blood splattering over the drugged and begowned quartermaster. Into the storm strode James, favourite rifle held in one hand, the other pressed to the ear bud changing channels as he called instructions to other teams. A bullet passed over his shoulder taking out one of the few who'd had time and sense to hide. He nodded to Alec as they breached the cave entrance, working with the ease of long practice to guard each other's back.   </p><p> </p><p>~*~ Sometime earlier. Heathrow Airport, London.  </p><p> </p><p>With the press of a finger, a deep breath and years of practice, another enemy of the Queen fell. James rolled to the side, packing his rifle away and scooting down the mountain side with ease. Springtime in Switzerland was pleasant and with a little luck he'd have time to pick up something sweet before his flight home. The idea of picking up tokens was a new one, but something he'd taken to with glee. Delicate puzzle boxes from Japan, tea freshly picked and dried from India, sweets from various countries, even once a carved amulet. In the three years since Skyfall life had slowly, and with a great deal of alcohol and sex, become worth living. Missions were no longer a thinly veiled suicide run while attempting to take down enemies of the crown. They were planned with the expectation that he would return in one piece. It didn't stop the multitude of them going tits up and requiring explosions and death defying feats to complete, but at least he no longer held the fatalistic I'll-take-them-with-me mentality he'd lived with for years.   </p><p> </p><p>It was... nice. The expectation that he'd come home. The solid weight of belief that MI6, well no, that Q would be there to find him, fight for him, to bring home more than just his broken body. Mansfield, whatever else you could say of her had been the backbone of an agency still pulling itself from the fires of hell. WWII, Vietnam, the Cold War and even the long running Afghanistan wars had been the backdrop of MI6's intelligence gathering and in war, there was little place for sentiment. M had cared, had been there for all the horrors of his missions and all the other 00s as well. Q however had taken that care and wielded it like a scythe, cutting through paperwork and tradition with a surprising delicacy that looked like sheer ruthlessness to those on the outside. The money spent on developing new ways to keep their current agents alive worked out to be less than training new ones apparently. Though, given the genius of Q, those numbers could have been forged wholesale and no one would ever know. Mallory had accepted the run around with grace, eager to be seen as the front runner for dragging Q branch into the 21st century and forging a new path for the agency. The unprecedented levels of cooperation between overseas agents had done wonders for the global intelligence agencies, but had also painted a large target on the Quartermasters back. Enemies were getting wilier, going to ground and causing an interesting split between truly old school, analogue enemies, and high tech digital warfare.   </p><p> </p><p>The flight home was boring, but the sight of Q, hair fluffed out, in an overly large cardigan leaning against a bollard waiting for him made something warm and possessive stir. Standing behind him, arms wrapped around the skinny waist, chin on his shoulder made it all the easier to believe that he was home, to shake off the mentality of a mission and return to living a life. That he got to glare at homophobes as they stood waiting at the carousel for his suitcase – another strange feeling after years of suitcases being left behind – was simply a bonus. Tucking his nose behind Q's ear, he breathed in, the scents of tea and old sweat and Imperial Leather a comforting mix he'd come to love. He nodded to the young agent in charge of Qs security today, a woman hiding a variety of weaponry within the guise of a geek involved in a game on her console. Ushering the younger man into the car and pulling out of the parking lot, he passed over the small box of chocolates he'd kept in his hand luggage.  </p><p> </p><p>'I always feel like I should say you don't have to, but honestly I like them far too much,' Q said, pulling off the fancy bow and browsing through the selection.   </p><p> </p><p>'Far be it from me to separate a man and his treats. Did you have anything planned for dinner?'  </p><p> </p><p>'Hmm, Alec is home, and I offered your couch since his last apartment was burned down while he cooked.'   </p><p> </p><p>'Are you advocating for him to do the same to my kitchen or saying that we should go out for dinner?'  </p><p> </p><p>'We have reservations for the three of us at a steakhouse.'  </p><p> </p><p>'So, no ducking out for a quickie on way home then.' The withering look Q sent him had him chuckling, as he changed lanes and swung out past a slow-moving van, slipping back in and out again around a small car spewing black smoke. It had taken years but Q had finally accepted that James was a superior driver and had stopped yelling when James pulled a stunt on London roads.   </p><p> </p><p>~*~ </p><p> </p><p>The gun range was an old favourite of the two double 0s, a small business an hour out of London proper that had been running since before they had met at Eton. They'd snuck out together to visit on weekends, and had continued the tradition whenever they happened to be in London together. That it gave them an excuse to run one or two of the nicer cars they kept in storage was simply a pleasant bonus.   </p><p> </p><p>Sighting down the barrel of the L85 rifle James took a breath, pulling the trigger smoothly as he moved from target to target. Alec tapped out targets to skip, a modified form of Morse code designed for high volume areas, along with the shot to take for each target – high, low, head, heart.   </p><p> </p><p>The targets needed collecting by hand, and they pulled up the red sign that signalled all shooting stop, no need to get a bullet the arse just because some young punk didn't realise there were people on the range.  </p><p> </p><p>'How goes the home making?  </p><p> </p><p>'Really Alec, that's what you're calling? I could call it a nest but the just sounds wrong. Maybe a den? I could see you as a wolf.'  </p><p> </p><p>'You're horrible and I don't know why Q encourages our friendship.'  </p><p> </p><p>'Ha, that man is a troll and you know it. Did you see what he did do that accountant in bean county last month?' Alec regaled him with the tale as they walked out, the bean counter had apparently disparaged Moneypenny's abilities as nothing more than a secretary and now everyone knew exactly the man did on his downtime.  </p><p> </p><p>The targets were as accurate as expected – each one either a head, throat, heart or leg shot. Not easy to ensure in the field but standing targets were a vital part of training for a reason. And god knew that they had enough practice in real time that a nice afternoon doing simple shots was practically a vacation for the well-trained agents.  </p><p> </p><p>The emergency tone – a screeching fuck me of a note that repeated into SOS – rattled their mobiles, straight through the silence and do not disturb that they used while at the range given the rules of the shooters club. No one needed the heart attack and no one needed the limits of their grip strength tested.  </p><p> </p><p>"Bond"  </p><p> </p><p>"The Quartermaster has been taken. We have no leads at this point, return to London immediately."  </p><p> </p><p>The phone call ended and the two men ran in perfect synch together, stopping only to gather their gear. Alec left a message on the owner’s voicemail apologising for the mess they hadn't been able to clean up as they were required to report to station. It had happened before, and they always made sure to leave extra cash behind to cover anyway. It had been years since the last time and James spent the time breaking down the weapons to store properly before they took off for the car they'd driven out. The first time they'd had a chance to relax together in months and now their quartermaster was gone. Far too neat to be a coincidence. The phone lines into MI6 were full, and Alec threw the mobile down in disgust. They were nearly two hours from MI6, but hopefully they'd have a target by the time they got in.  </p><p> </p><p>By the time they'd reached MI6 the lines were still out and James stormed through the check points, Alec at his side until they were at Moneypenny's desk.  </p><p> </p><p>'Where is M?'  </p><p> </p><p>‘We can't get through to him. They're in lockdown at Buckingham Palace for peace talks supposedly. The kidnapping isn't even enough to get them out of it.’  </p><p> </p><p>‘What the hell, why would they agree to something like that? Never mind, where's tanner?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘In accounting dealing with the latest crisis in there.’ </p><p> </p><p>James ground his teeth and slashed a hand through the air, ‘whatever at this point I don’t care. Where is R? And her second, Marielle?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Marielle is in the Bahama's, and her other second Richard is in Australia setting up a satellite office.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘So, who's in charge?’ Alec asked, confused. </p><p> </p><p>‘Rs got a third in training – he's currently having hysterics in Q branch. R is on her way in, her daughter just gave birth to a girl.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Remind me to get her a card. Alec go organise Q branch, I'll be down when I can. Get answers on why they haven’t been able to track his chip or find his face on the CCTV web thing.’ </p><p> </p><p>Alec nodded and sprinted out of the office, doors slamming out of this way and James turned to Moneypenny. </p><p> </p><p>‘I've been calling everyone I can think of – activating the networks-’ </p><p> </p><p>‘I'm not here to judge you. I need access to M’s office.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘James?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘You don't think that M allowed me so much freedom for no reason, do you?’  </p><p> </p><p>James pushed open the door, sliding a hand down the jam and pressing at a small button that caused the more violent threats to intruders to stop.   </p><p> </p><p>He sat at the desk, reaching for the hidden buttons that Mansfield had allowed him to find one day, glad that Mallory had never bothered to change them. The screen popped out the desk, and with a nearly effortless clatter of keys the passwords were entered, each one giving him a new layer of acceptance into the system and all the power that they could give.   </p><p> </p><p>The last password – Q is compromised – opened the last of the files, giving him temporary access as M turning him to the acting M of the office. Old passwords, but still good when they weren’t known, and having been set up from inside, not something the techs would look for to remove. </p><p> </p><p>He looked up at Moneypenny’s stupefied expression, raising an eyebrow and gesturing her to the phone that was ringing yet again. A few clicks had the intercom open and he located Alec, standing over the poor idiot that had been left in charge of Q branch while R was taking a congratulatory break.  </p><p> </p><p>'Someone has far too much luck to be anything but a spy. Find them,' his voice echoed over the intercom, 'Alec, answer your bloody phone.'   </p><p>He watched as Alec pulled out the phone, and released the intercom, speaking into the handset he held instead. 'There is a small button under the handle on Qs door. Press once, open and press it again. It'll disable the threat warnings and allow you in without it blowing up in your face.  You'll need Qs computer to access the facial recognition program.'</p><p> </p><p>'What facial recognition program?'  </p><p> </p><p>'Q's been working on it for the last five years. He used it to help during Skyfall, but then there was a bug and it never was released. It should work well enough to track the people that grabbed him. We can hone it into him and then follow them. I hope. It really depends if the program is working at the moment.'  </p><p> </p><p>‘The bastard wasn't even tracking the CCTV footage from the bloody cameras. They don't even know where he was grabbed from.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Well how do they know he was kidnapped?’ James asked, floored.   </p><p> </p><p>'He didn't turn up after lunch.'  </p><p> </p><p>‘That's it? They haven't checked the footage from where he went for lunch?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Nope that idiot is being fired as soon as we're done with this mess. R will be back in soon, so get them working. Find his chip. And get them working on his threat profile again, run the numbers on it.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Oh, that's already being done. They've cleared the Russians, the Turks and oddly the Arab Emirates. Some enterprising thing started that as soon as the alarm was sent.’ </p><p> </p><p>James pulled up the list of agents available to the agency. He manually removed the ones that were too low in the chain, then the mapped out where each of the 14 00s were and who was out of commission. With 11 more 00s on mission, and 5 available in various countries, he began sending messages to alert them to the situation, each one receiving something innocuous to their current situation, that would still force them to check in as soon as possible. The three in deep cover each got a message that would tell them to be careful, as Q branch was out of commission and in a state of terror.   </p><p> </p><p>The others, after a quick review were simply told that they should keep an eye out for any issues, that Q branch was out of commission and that they had only half their usual back up.  </p><p> </p><p>‘James, the ones running missions are bitching that you overrode them. They were in the sheilded area.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Ah, tell them what's happening and that I haven’t scrapped their missions yet, just updated them to reflect intelligence gathering necessities.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Alright thanks for the heads up.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘How did you go with the rest of the branch?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Qs got them on a decent 6 hour system, plus lunch with something like five shifts so we run 24/7 which is definitely a bonus but, it means that I'm about to pull next shift in early and the branch is starting to look like a lan party from the 90s. Q is going to be pissed when he gets back.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Well whatever works. They’re not worried about too many cooks?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘No, they're grouping themselves up as each one moves in – half to the regular stuff keeping us running, the rest to finding Q and figuring out what’s going on. I'm actually impressed. I barely finished tearing a new one on that idiot R had in charge and they'd already started. I did have to give the go ahead on calling in the next shift though. Interesting priorities.’  </p><p> </p><p>‘I'm sure Q will explain when he's back. I'm in the middle of the agents, so when you have a target let me know. They're starting to report back affirmatives and I've moved the free agents into position for when we have a go. No one seems to have heard anything yet. Have you made any progress on how someone knew to take him now? It's suspicious that everyone was unavailable.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘I know, R gone, M gone, the seconds gone, an emergency in accounting, us out of town and not all up in his business.’  </p><p> </p><p>‘I don't know who could organise something like that,’ James frowned, trying to recall anything he’d come across that could offer an explanation. </p><p> </p><p>‘They'd need access to our systems, or at least a bloody good timeline of events. Was it the peace talks or Rs granddaughter that prompted go time?’  </p><p> </p><p>‘The peace talks. R could have been removed in other ways, but M being unavailable is far more rare and harder to orchestrate.’ James was certain of that at least, ‘anything else? I've apparently got MI5 on the line asking for an update regarding our sudden activity.’ </p><p> </p><p>Alec made his goodbyes and hung up and James transferred MI5 to Moneypenny. He leaned out towards the open door. </p><p> </p><p>‘Moneypenny! Why is MI5 calling M directly?’   </p><p> </p><p>‘Because they have M's direct line now. It was the price for not getting a spanking for acting on English soil during Skyfall.’ </p><p> </p><p>James frowned and then sighed accepting the hit. ‘Thank you. Any updates from your end?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Just that the rest of the agency is still running. No problems so far with the other teams, or offices but the meeting with M and co is taking longer. Food has begun service for them, but they're still not taking outsiders. They can't be the peace talks that was the party line, but they could be a new directive from herself so something about the run around with marriage equality perhaps. The head of MI5 is also there, along with several higher ups.’ </p><p> </p><p>'I see. Who else in her majesties entourage knew they would be refusing outside calls?   </p><p> </p><p>‘Most everyone, it was announced last week that they would be getting this done in one hit and nothing less than World War Three was to interrupt.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘What a bloody cock up. Thanks Moneypenny, keep an eye out for now and I'll go back to sorting this shit out.’ R swung into view, all purple hair and a perfectly tailored business suit in two-inch heels.  </p><p> </p><p>‘No, you can brief me on what’s happening before I go take back my branch from Mikael.  </p><p> </p><p>‘You mean you’ll take it back from Alec, who has informed Mikael that he's going to be fired for being useless in a fucking crisis, and is possibly a traitor.’  </p><p> </p><p>‘Why Is 006 running my branch?’ </p><p> </p><p>James eyed the older woman, noting the very carefully hidden alarm at the idea of one of the Chaos Twins ruling her branch.  </p><p> </p><p>'Q has been taken. Instead of using the very wide camera network we have available to track our quartermaster he panicked. He didn't bother to check the chip Q wears, nor did he even notice that Q was gone until 2 hours after at which point Moneypenny sent out the alert.  </p><p> </p><p>Alec has pulled in the next shift who have sorted themselves to the correct areas and are hopefully using some of Qs previous goodies in order to find him.’  </p><p> </p><p>‘The chip?’  </p><p> </p><p>‘I'm going to presume it’s out of order as Alec hasn't come rushing in to tell me his location.’  </p><p> </p><p>‘I see. I'll head down then and find out what’s going on.’  </p><p> </p><p>James returned to the phone, fielding two more MI5 calls and one from Interpol before Moneypenny appeared in the doorway. The frown on her face had him spinning away from the live map on the wall to face her.  </p><p> </p><p>'M is on his way. The talks have finished and he's not happy about the situation.'  </p><p> </p><p>'Frankly I don't care. He can have his desk back when I know where Q is.’  </p><p> </p><p>'I can help with that, we've located three possible choices for the kidnappers’ ultimate employer, five choices for the locales and seven locations. The chip has him exactly where he should be – here – which means they've cracked or disabled it.’ Alec who had been leaning in the doorway behind Moneypenny headed over to the live map tapping at the various locations.  </p><p> </p><p>'Your choices for the ultimate person behind this are Silva’s right hand the self-styled Diablo who is as much a nutter as Silva was only more on the insane “believes in angels and spirits” end. Secondly, we have Cameron Graham who has been after Q for years – before he joined MI6 in fact – and has recently bought three of our locations all of them with extremely high tech equipment, and his last contact with Q was only two months ago. Lastly, we have Rico de la Cruz who may have been in contact with Q in the last week regarding the new software he wanted built – he's not so much after the quartermaster as he is the grey hat profile Q maintains specifically to keep an eye on these kinds of people.’ </p><p> </p><p>Each person came up on the screen as Alec talked, matching profiles to locations around the world.  </p><p> </p><p>‘At the moment we're not sure which of them is the highest rating they all have good reason to want him, places that can use him and impressively your attachment to him hasn't changed the chatter in the last month. It was mentioned nearly six weeks ago as something to be wary of, nice to see your reputation is just as horrible as ever.’  </p><p> </p><p>'Don't poke at my reputation, you still can't enter Turkey or Kazakhstan without guards. I at least haven’t been banned from whole countries. Well, not since Czechoslovakia dissolved anyway.'  </p><p> </p><p>James looked over the map. Seven was six locations was too many, but if they could eliminate even one of the contenders he could get agents on flights and organise recon from the watching agent's in the meantime.   </p><p> </p><p>A tech from Q branch – one of the newer ones still wearing properly tied ties with his button downs – rushed into the room.  </p><p> </p><p>‘006 sir, we've had confirmation that Graham has gone into hospital for an operation on his kidney and is now considered the lowest threat to the quartermaster. R says that we should move agents on the other two immediately as flights and kit outs will take time.’  </p><p> </p><p>James looked over the map, tapping out the three locations he no longer needed and eyed the four left over.   </p><p> </p><p>'Organise 0013 and 009 for the locations in Italy and France, and 002, 003 and 004 to the locations in Asia. 003 will be able to run local point for the both of them from station K and we’ll get a tech out to Rome to coordinate for Italy. The techs in Europe are better equipped and can handle the fit-outs and running the desks. Keep running those numbers, did anyone get anything off the facial recognition software Q used to help me during Skyfall.’ </p><p> </p><p>'It’s a no go. The latest update from Microsoft apparently broke it. They're keeping it hush hush but half the CCTV around the country Is down and we're not likely to get it back up until they patch it together in the next couple of days. I've got contacts running extra surveillance on the airports, the private and small ones, we know he'll need to be drugged if they fly him, and honestly, they're likely to do it for a road trip too but better to get things under control anyway.’ </p><p> </p><p>'Sir?’  </p><p> </p><p>James eyed the poor tech and nodded the go ahead.  </p><p> </p><p>‘Why are you moving 002 from Europe when he's closest to the French location?’  </p><p> </p><p>‘Because 13 doesn't speak any of the Asian languages and we don't have time for the terrible white tourist routine to get him around the country. 2 however, speaks 5 of the local Chinese languages and three more Asian ones besides. 3 and 4 speak all the main Chinese languages, and with 2 in their ear will be able to cope. 3 will coordinate with the ground force, and 2 will go hunting, while 4 sets up in one of her houses, which is only an hour from the second location.’  </p><p> </p><p>James tapped at each section on the map as he spoke. ‘13 will take an extra three hours to get on the ground but the French team is staffed well and they can do without an actual agent while 13 is flying.’  </p><p> </p><p>‘I see. Thank you, sir.’ </p><p> </p><p>The tech hurried out and was replaced by another with a French Press and three cups, cream and sugar in little jars beside it. 'We're working on getting food in too, as the commissary isn't ready for anything filling. It'll probably be sandwiches or pizza, and they’ll bring whatever it is straight to you, wherever you've moved to. In here, or we'll find you if M's kicked you out.’ </p><p> </p><p>The second tech was gone immediately after he finished the speech, having managed to pour and doctor two of the three cups. The quick emails out to the five agents held little in the way of detail – just to head to the nearest airport and they'd have tickets waiting.  </p><p> </p><p>The whole thing was a waiting game now. A matter of removing variables one by one until they could find Q. The sandwiches were unexpected; time flew when you were moving people around the globe and authorising expenditures. With Q out of contact for nearly 7 hours now, Mallory would be back soon as well. He finalised the reports he'd begun – notations on what he’d done, and where he’d sent agents, and his various recommendations – before standing up to look over the map again. Another three hours and they'd managed to eliminate the Asian areas: Rico de la Cruz was currently in Australia wooing a potential new hacker, leaving them with the European ones. It was slightly better in that getting there was faster but they still had to wait.  </p><p> </p><p>James had surrendered the office back to M and made his way down to the basement where Alec and R were ruling the branch in the kind of cohesion that surprised many. Where Alec had taken control of the day to day operations, mobile phone to one ear with a contact and left-hand typing instructions for the crew, R had taken over the search for Q and was overseeing the missions still ongoing. The agents on mission - 7 of them, with one handler each and three floaters were in the soundproofed area, swapping in and out as needed. Each of the agents had been informed of the Quartermaster’s disappearance and were grimly determined to finish their missions quickly and be able to come back to help. One of them was close to where they were likely to end up, and had heard--  </p><p> </p><p>The only redhead of the group straightened abruptly, waving for Alec and James through the windows.  </p><p> </p><p>'Found him. It’s definitely Diablo. The guy is a freak for those genius statues in Italy, and apparently joined a cult – they're trying to revive Hellenic god worship of all things – and they've just discovered a new statue near Pompeii. Chatter is that they're going to sacrifice a genius of the mind on one of those winged statues in order to have the guy rise as a new avatar of Psyche.’ </p><p> </p><p>Alec stared blankly at her even as he finished his conversation on the phone and started a new string of typing.  </p><p> </p><p>‘You're telling me the quartermaster of MI6, one of the most intelligent men in the world, was kidnapped as a ritual sacrifice?’ </p><p> </p><p>'Yes. Bronwyn can't get in until tomorrow though without compromising her own mission. I've sent the details to R and I’ve diverted Richard and Bradley to the correct airport and your two tickets are ready now. You'll be equipped on site. there's no reason to bother trying to equip you here.’ </p><p> </p><p>Alec nodded, 'Alright Markus, take over for the data collation, I’m sure it'll be of use somewhere anyway. R, Molly has been reorganising the other missions, nothing has been noted as immediately necessary but there are a couple that an eye should be kept on – opportunists that have been listening to the chatter. The five agents still on mission are either mid or early mission and can't be moved from the situation. They've been briefed and are needed where they are. Bronwyn is apparently our closest agent, but if she moves, we'll lose nearly a year of work on her part. She must be at that party tonight and cannot be removed for this mission. I believe that her handler has an exit plan for her after the party though that will allow her to be on the ground with the rest of us.’ </p><p> </p><p>James left them to it and headed for the locker room, repacking his go back and checking Alec’s as well. He nodded, hefting his own go bag over his own shoulder and throwing Alec's across to him as he entered.  </p><p> </p><p>'Alright, we have a driver and the tickets are waiting on us. We'll be in Naples in about three hours, and the village and station R inside an hour. We'll meet up with the ground crew there and the other agents who can make it will converge on the village instead. We'll go with equipment for everyone and presuming they're all done, we will be on target to Q by 7pm tonight. Q branch will continue to figure out when Q is to be sacrificed and if necessary, Bronwyn has stated that she will in fact burn her mission no matter what headquarters has to say about it.’ </p><p> </p><p>By the time they'd landed the plane, an agent was waiting for them in the chauffeured section with earbuds and laptops, a far cry from the usual fare for an agent about to commence a violent mission. Sitting side by side in a comfortable sedan the two logged in and began reading emails, demanding reports from various people over the intelligence channel.   </p><p> </p><p>'Gentlemen, we have time,' M’s voice came over the channel, 'the ritual is to happen at midday tomorrow. All available agents are on their way to you now and two more will meet you by 8am. Intelligence confirms that we will not have a chance to retrieve the quartermaster until the ritual, though they appear to have not realised that we know who they are. Agent 009 has eyes on the compound now, but reports high ex-military presence and the likelihood of causing Q’s death in the firefight that would result from a frontal assault.   </p><p> </p><p>Reports from Q branch corroborate the report, as the ex-military were the kind that enjoyed their jobs too much. With the equipment you'll be provided from Station R, you'll have plenty of extra time and firepower for rescue during the ritual, or possibly before it.'  </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, M, we’ll coordinate with statin R and R herself. She'll keep you in the loop.’ </p><p> </p><p>'Before you go M, have you had a chance to look over the files I left you? They contain my preliminary action reports regarding the accounting and Q branch errors during this operations breech. I’ve noted that both the original technician and the accountant should be fired for various reasons not related to the current situation. The accountant has been reprimanded several times.’ </p><p> </p><p>Alec grinned at the quiet line.   </p><p> </p><p>‘And the other? I've not had a chance to check the files yet.’  </p><p> </p><p>'Rs choice for third - turns out the blighter was being paid. We found it when we were hunting for Q, so I threw him in the cells. He's probably still here, but I don't know if he’s been fed.'  </p><p> </p><p>'Thank you for the information 006,' M said drily. 'I wouldn't want to be accused on mistreating a staff member after all.'  </p><p> </p><p>'Yeah might want to file his pink slips before someone makes noises about it,' Alec said cheerfully.  </p><p> </p><p>'007 I don’t suppose you've bothered to write me a report on the operational security that allowed you access to my systems?'  </p><p> </p><p>'It's in your inbox, I wrote it while I was talking with MI5 and Interpol. I'll not discuss it over a radio, no matter how well encrypted it is.’ </p><p> </p><p>'I see,' James bit back a grin at the tone, any chance to fluster the director of MI6 was worth it. And unpredictable was practically his middle name after all.  </p><p> </p><p>'Very, I’ll leave you to it and look forward to speaking with you after your return.  </p><p> </p><p>The silence of the car was broken by two muffled snorts as the experienced agents broke into laughter.   </p><p> </p><p>James relaxed into the bed, allowing the soldiers skill of sleeping whenever he could to be of use. They would all relax until 6am or earlier perhaps if someone was able to find a better place for them to snatch back their quartermaster. The days had been long and the chance to sleep surrounded by those he trusted was a welcome one. Alec snuffled in the bed across from him, reminding him of school days and sending him into simple calm dreams.  </p><p> </p><p>The morning came with a knock on the door, and he and Alec stripped easily, dressing in tourist clothes - jeans, white t-shirts and open button ups, with sneakers and backpacks - before clambering downstairs to meet at the meet the others in the bed and breakfast they'd taken over. The cover story of a bunch of 40 year olds signing up for one more hurrah before their wives demanded cruises and museum’s instead of pub crawls and tours had worked well for the particular group. James and Alec were the oldest, but Bronwyn who had rocked up at midnight last night with a smirk and a thank fuck that's over was 36 herself.  </p><p> </p><p>The bus they'd hired took them back to station R and with a few passwords, they were into the armoury gearing up with sniper rifles for the five of them who would sit at third and second rank positions and regular rifles and a multitude of other weapons for those in the first position. Though that wasn't to say that everyone wasn't filling their belts and pockets with goodies just in case.   </p><p> </p><p>The mission briefing took place in a large lecture hall only a few miles from the target zone.   </p><p> </p><p>‘The cave they're taking Q to is here,' the map on the wall lit up, showing consecutive closer images and satellite footage of sniper’s nests that should be viable until they showed an open, wide mouthed cave with a human sized statue inside it. 'The cave itself is quite deep and leads to many other rooms and tunnels. it may have been an entire complex during ancient times. The genius was found when a rockfall opened the mouth last year and archaeologists have been in and out since. The area is currently marked hazardous which is how the Diablo managed to get it to himself. No one else is currently allowed into the area.   </p><p> </p><p>Agent’s 003 and 0013, you have the best sniping scores - you'll be expected in ring 3 at one of these five locations, your spotters have been briefed and have your things ready. You'll be heading in now, and will be expected to listen on comm’s while you are ferried over.’ The agent paused while the agents left, soft well wishes following them out. </p><p> </p><p>‘Agent’s 004 and 002, you are in the second ring. you’re expected to keep the scouts out of the way of rings 1 and 3, and you have two spotters each for the task.   </p><p> </p><p>Agents 006 and 007 you'll be our forward guard for the assault itself. We will go on your mark, once you are in position.   </p><p> </p><p>Support staff will hold at this area here - a popular stop for a picnic and viable for our purposes. Emergency staff will hold here - it's off the track, but the ground crew have cleared it up so you'll be able to get in quickly if someone is injured.  The attack is to take place between 1130 hours and 1300 hours. our go time will be on 007s mark and clean-up is expected to finish by 1330 hours not including any injuries or site cleansing.’ </p><p> </p><p>The leader of Station R turned to James, ‘007 do you have anything to add before we fall out?’  </p><p> </p><p>‘No, we all know why we're here and what will happen if we fail. It is a possibility and we'll do our best to avoid it. I'm sure that Q would be both grateful and annoyed that we've gone to such efforts for him. You'll have your chance to speak with him after we're all back on home soil, so do remember to stay on target after we’re done. God speed, and good luck.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Those of you in the second ring - these are your spotters,' six men and women stepped forward with files and their own weaponry already set. 'They have your orders and potential complications ready for you to look over. You'll be expected to have two rifles set up and ready to go one pointing in for the initial assault and one for closer enemies that may approach your position. You'll move out after the first group, and will adjust your approach according to their intel. We don't anticipate there being issues but, well, better safe than dead.'  </p><p> </p><p>The three agents nodded, moving to the side where the six stood to get acquainted and ready for the mission.   </p><p> </p><p>James watched as the agents left together, getting set up was fast but thorough took time and better that than a mistake that got them killed.  </p><p> </p><p>The rest of them moved to the front, going over the few floor plans that they'd been able to find, the support agents organising to get in close after the initial run. They looked over the dimensions, the possible military antagonists, the likely amounts of staff, and the faces of high-ranking people in the cult Diablo had joined.   </p><p> </p><p>While they would certainly not bother with shooting to take prisoners, it was worth the attempt if they could get to the bottom of the rest of the cult. They tended to have interesting contacts after all.   </p><p> </p><p>The morning flew by and finally James stood rifle in hand and mind ready. He watched as they strapped Q to the genius and finally Diablo appeared. James straightened and, rifle in one hand, the other at his ear bud the attack began.  </p><p> ~*~</p><p>As James pulled Q from the genius, the felt the others move around him, Alec barking orders for the medical crew to move up, the support crew to come through and the spotters to keep their eyes out.   </p><p> </p><p>'James, you're here!' The bright smile was at odds with the almost vacant look in Qs eyes but James was relieved to see him at least somewhat cognizant.   </p><p> </p><p>'Yes Q, we're going to get a little further away alright. Can you stand?'  </p><p> </p><p>'Of course I can! I have legs?' The suddenly questioning tone had James tightening his grip and swinging the smaller man into his arms.  </p><p> </p><p>‘I am not a bride! But I have dress on, am I a bride? James did we get married? I don't remember you asking, I think that would be a big thing to remember.'  </p><p> </p><p>'No Q, we didn't get married-’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Why not? Don't you want to marry me?’ James laughed a little,  </p><p> </p><p>'I think that's something we should discuss tomorrow dear.  </p><p> </p><p>‘Oh, ok, where are we going,' Q twisted to look around, nearly tumbling out of James arms had he not anticipated the move and twisted with it. He hefted Q into a car and strapped him in, ignoring the increasingly confused sentences.  </p><p> </p><p>With Q strapped in the medics had time to take blood, an IV inserted when it was determined he was dehydrated. The initial testing seemed to relax the medics so James took the chance to check in with the rest of the teams, listening to reports come in about the assault. The lead of Station R eventually took over, sending them off to the nearby Pompeii Airfield with sincere thanks and a request to get the reports once they were written.  </p><p> </p><p>James sat back in the plane, a small charter that held the 00 agents, a couple of medical staff and the pilot. They would land at Heathrow and separate before meeting again at MI6 for a briefing. For now, though they were safe, only a few injuries and Q was curled in his arms, sleeping off the last of the drugging. All in all, a four day mission that went off without a hitch and little in the way of injuries was an excellent day in the land of intelligence agencies.   </p><p> </p><p>Alec had spent the last hours updating the handlers himself, informing them of the successful completion and that Q was fine, just a bit bruised. He'd been in near constant contact with R too until they reached the plane where he'd taken out the ear bud, pulled a blanket over his lap and gone straight to sleep. Most of the other agent had done similar, though some had pulled out books or phones to while away the hours until they landed. Q stirred and he refocussed on the younger man, pulling a blanket a little higher as the tremors started.  </p><p> </p><p>'Why are we flying James?'  </p><p> </p><p>‘It’s faster than trying to catch the train from Naples. We're not far now. Try to sleep a little more, you'll feel better for it.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘I can't I ned to pee,' they made their way slowly to the back of the plane, Q still staggering slightly under the drugs and James waiting patiently until Q was done to help him back to their seats. Planes were never really comfortable but with judicious use of blankets and pillows pleasant enough as Q nodded off on James shoulder.   </p><p> </p><p>~*~ </p><p> </p><p>‘So it turns out there was another reason for the cult,’ Moneypenny said, sprawling back in the comfortable armchair.  </p><p> </p><p>‘Oh?’ Alec asked from the floor, when it seemed like Eve wasn’t going to continue. </p><p> </p><p>‘Mmm, it turns out the genius was actually guarding the treasury of a local lord. There's roughly sixty thousand pounds worth of Roman coinage and bullion, plus a selection of gems, and a salt room.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘So not actually insane, just greedy.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Oh no, he was insane, he’s still babbling about how we ruined his ascension to godhood and how we destroyed his plan to ruin MI6 at the same time. He has however been sacrificed to the righteous fury of the archaeological societies. Apparently, they destroyed several valuable friezes during their stay.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Couldn’t happen to a nicer guy,’ James said, tucked up behind Q on the couch. ‘But I think it’s time to put this whole mess behind us.’ </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>